


Safe Haven

by aryasnark



Category: Cinderella (2015)
Genre: F/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3851854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryasnark/pseuds/aryasnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The doctors told Kit that it was merely his mind coping with the trauma that he had suffered during the war. And it was probably true. But it did not make the nightmares any less vivid. </p><p>The only comfort he had was his wife. </p><p>(request fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe Haven

The doctors told Kit that it was merely his mind coping with the trauma that he had suffered during the war. And it was probably true. But it did not make the nightmares any less vivid. 

The fact that it was all in Kit's head didn't make it any better for him to wake up in the middle of the night, barely able to catch a breath, with tears in his eyes, covered in sweat. 

The strange thing was that he had experienced none of this right after the war. He had heard talk of such things, but he had hoped to have dodged them personally. And then his father had died. 

At first they were just simple nightmares Kit could barely even remember the next morning. But now, once he had gotten married and his mind was finally at ease during daytime, the nights were all the more exhausting and tormenting. 

Almost every single night Kit woke up at least twice during a night, sobbing as he remembered the terror he had witnessed during the battles.

The only comfort he had was his wife. Ella had been incredibly patient from the very first time, and the sound of her soothing voice was the only thing that got Kit back to sleep during a particularly nasty dream. 

This dream was particularly horrid. In it Kit was the one who had to witness the deaths of all his closest comrades, when in truth he had not lost anyone that important to him during the war. Of course he mourned each death, but all his loved ones has survived it.

And once again, he woke up with a cry, sitting up on the bed, clutching onto the sheets as he tried to gain a steady breath.  
Ella was up within seconds, sitting next to him as she brushed a hand against his bare arm. "Darling, are you okay?" she whispered.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Kit lied as he stared at the dark room. "Just another nightmare."

"Then you're clearly not fine," Ella concluded as she gestured for Kit to lie back down, which he, reluctantly, did. Ella laid on top of him, placing a hand on his chest as she planted a kiss on her husband's cheek. "It's going to be okay. You're safe now."

"You know that it's not me I'm worried about," Kit whispered as he felt a tear roll down his cheek. "It's everyone I care about. Everyone who died there. And-- and you. I can't lose you."

"You won't lose me," Ella said firmly. "Not ever. I know that it's hard to put it behind you, but just remember that you are not in war anymore," she whispered to the quiet room. "You're here, in our bed, in our home. Safe."

Kit nodded even though Ella couldn't see it, placing his arms around her as he smiled. "I know."

"Good," Ella knew that this would not be the last nightmare they encountered together, but she didn't care. As long as Kit was alright now, she could face whatever was in store for them in the future.

"I wish I could help more," she whispered.

"You're helping in the best way possible," Kit assured her as he held her a bit tighter, already drifting back to sleep. "I love you," he murmured, and within seconds, he was asleep.

Ella laid there for a while, listening to her husband breathe. "I love you, too," she finally replied before closing her eyes. They would be okay in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously love the fact that Kit went to war. I don't know why, it just adds so much to his character, and makes him, oh, I don't know, even more the type of character that Richard would play! I LOVE it. And I really loved writing this :)


End file.
